


Another Brick In The Wall.

by millygal



Series: The Marriage of the Geeks [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Geek Love, Geeky, Legos, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It ain't about being cool, or pretending to be someone you're not. It's about finding that one person who loves the sum of your parts. Including all the geeky ones you try and hide.





	Another Brick In The Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_j2_xmas. The very SECOND I saw this prompt I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it, and as luck would have it Texas holds such an event every year ;) Thank you to sw0rdy for the beta and the tips and tricks on Legos (she is a complete Lego!Nut) and jj1564 and stir_of_echoes for the look throughs and words of encouragement! ♥ Oh, if enquiring minds are interested...I WILL be writing their honeymoon! :D  
> Original Prompt: Jared proposes to Jensen with Legos.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafts out on to the deck as Jared towels down from his morning swim.

It's been two years since they moved in together and Jensen still greets Jared every day with a cup of the most delicious Italian coffee he's ever tasted.

It's the little things Jensen does for him that remind Jared how lucky he really is.

"Jay, your coffee's getting cold, and don't you dare drip on my clean floor."

Jared laughs and wraps the towel around his waist before slipping his trunks off and hanging them over the guard rail. "Coming _dear_ , yes _dear_."

As Jared wanders through the house and pads across the kitchen floor, leaving moose-sized lake water covered foot prints in his wake, Jensen throws a tea towel at his partner, chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't _dear_ me. I'm not the Lucille Ball character in this relationship, and could you **please** wipe your Gigantor feet before walking across my granite?!"

Smirking whilst making 'wet toe art' patterns on the cool tiles, Jared pokes his tongue out and slides into his chair at the breakfast island. "You're such a woman."

Jensen rolls his eyes and uses his spatula to flick Jared on the wrist, leaving a nice greasy imprint. "And you're a god damned oaf. If I'd known you were such a slob I'd have decorated the house in linoleum."

Jared laughs and tucks into his crispy bacon and eggs, sunny side up, the way he always likes them, and blows Jensen an over exaggerated, grease smattered kiss.

They settle into comfortable silence; Jared stuffing his face like he's never been fed, Jensen sipping on his coffee and flipping pages in the newspaper whilst trying not to tut at the state of the table top around Jay's plate.

Jared's about done shovelling food when he hears a squeak from across the table. "Stub your toe?"

Jensen clears his throat and swiftly flicks passed whatever he was reading in the paper before nodding and frowning. "Something like that."

Jared watches Jensen fold up the paper and start clearing plates. Once his partner's back is turned he snatches it off the side and slips it under his arm before rising and declaring his need for a shower. "I'm gonna go drown myself for a minute, leave the dishes, it's my turn."

Jensen doesn't even bother turning simply wafts his hand in Jared's general direction and starts filling the sink with warm water. "If I waited for you to take _your_ turn, we'd be eating off of book jackets."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared's clean and fresh and smelling of soft scented soap as he settles on the bed with the paper. Determined to see what got Jensen all worked up he starts methodically turning pages, looking for anything that might jump out as squeak-worthy.

He's about to flip over yet another page when he spots it, a small add in brightly coloured print declaring this year's Brick Fiesta. "Of course."

_'This year's celebration of all things Lego will be running from July 7th to July 10th at The Westin Galleria, Houston, TX._

_Create your own models, commission personalised pieces and meet other AFoL's (Adult Fans of Lego)._

_There's no age limit to creativity and fun._

_Come on down and enjoy the large array of displays and maybe even make a new fan of someone who's only just discovered the little brick with so many uses.'_

Jared's grinning and shaking his head at the thought that Jensen still doesn't realise how much attention Jay pays to him, when an idea occurs that lights up his whole face. "Perfect."

Scrabbling for his phone on the bedside table, Jared scrolls onto his 'call' setting before thumbing in a number and tapping his feet impatiently.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jared hooks a hand beneath Jensen's arm and drags him from the car. "Come _on_."

Jensen barely has chance to silence the engine before he's being yanked from his seat. "Dude, what's the rush? We're just going for groceries. I still don't understand why you needed to come here, there's a perfectly good whole foods store in Austin."

Jared sighs and rolls his eyes before exaggerating a huff. "The stomach wants what the stomach wants. Now shift it!"

~~~~~~~~~~

As they turn on to West Alabama Street Jensen starts to wonder if Jared hit his head this morning in the lake. There's a distinct smirk on his face and he seems to be skipping. A man over six feet tall should _not_ skip. "Jay, honey, what exactly has gotten in to you? Did you start on the rainbow laces before your swim?"

Jared chuckles and continues to haul Jensen's none too dainty frame towards a big outlet mall entrance. He's never been very good at keeping secrets and this one is killing him. "No, no sugar, yet, but the day is young. You coming or what?"

Jensen's stomach grumbles as they weave their way passed high end eateries and he's about to suggest stopping for lunch when he spots it; a giant A-Frame in front of the Westin Galleria.

' **Brick Fiesta 2016!**

**Four days of fun and creativity.**

**Displays here today; Star Wars, Star Trek, Game of Thrones, Indiana Jones, Buffy and Angel, Disc World and Firefly.**

**Come on in and get your Lego on!** '

Jared stands back and watches the look of pure joy cross Jensen's face and he knows he's on to a winner. "What's up, Jen?"

Jensen doesn't even wait for Jared to follow, simply takes off at a pace, throwing a parting shot over his shoulder. "You're a _sneaky_ bastard. I **love** you!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Jared's been paraded passed monuments to all of Jensen's favourite shows and films, little sounds of absolute geeky joy emanating from his partner at each and every display.

Jensen's guessed the amount of bricks in Serenity.

Purchased _twenty_ raffle tickets in aid of Random Acts, the prize for which is a custom built Lego set designed to whatever specs you like. Jared has a sneaking suspicion that would be a life size model of the Enterprise or the Iron Throne.

Jen's also sat down with five adults and three kids all trying to work out a giant Chinese puzzle in Lego.

Jared's happiness at Jensen's excitement hasn't waned over the course of the afternoon despite his own hidden bounciness and aching feet, and he's about ready to pop when they finally announce the 'Special Exhibits' are out for viewing.

" _Would everyone please make their way to the centre stage arena where we have some very special displays. Personalised pieces created specifically for people who have a love of all things Lego._ "

Jared has to damp down his frustration when Jensen says he needs to take a leak before heading over, but he shoves his hands in his pockets and nods. "Fine, fine, don't fall in."

~~~~~~~~~~~

At last Jensen's stood on a giant stage adorned with messages in plastic bricks. All manner of colours, some not even available in the shops, or so the announcer says, and Jared's practically hopping on the spot as his partner methodically examines each piece with the pride of someone who enjoys the hard work and creativity that goes into a single design.

It takes all of Jared's restraint, of which he has a meagre amount anyway, not to shove Jensen in the right direction.

"Have you _seen_ the colours in this one. Where in the hell did they manage to source magenta and sunset yellow bricks from?"

Jared chuckles at Jensen's enthusiasm and shakes his head. "The Lego Fairy?"

Jensen swats at Jared's arm without really looking. "Ha ha. Smart Ass."

They're trundling through the exhibits, each a triumph in tiny little bricks, when Jared spots his own handiwork and begins to hum and chew on his bottom lip.

Jensen senses the change in Jared and looks up at his partner, who's eyes are bulging from the effort of not pointing and jumping up and down. "What's up with you? Too much soda?"

Jared shakes his head then nods towards the right hand side of the stage where emblazoned in purple, pink and red bricks is a very specific message.

Jensen's eyes go saucer wide as he slowly steps over the remaining two pieces of Lego-Art to get to what he thinks is a mirage.

' _Jensen, I've spent my whole life waiting to find you._

_Now I have you, I don't ever want to let you go._

_Marry Me?_

_Love, Jared._ "

The words mapped out in bricks are sitting against a backdrop of a photograph, completely made out of yet more Lego pieces.

It's a photograph of their home, their deck, with both of them smiling and laughing, laid out in lawn chairs.

Jensen's eyes fill with tears as his face splits into the widest grin. He can barely get the words out as he spins and throws himself into Jared's open arms. "Y-y-y-es!"

Jared catches Jensen before he topples them both off the stage and wraps his arms around his partner, allowing Jen a moment to compose himself; face buried in the crook Jay's arm.

Stroking the back of Jensen's head, fingernails scratching lightly at his hair line, Jared turns them both and points towards the hall, where a thousand sets of eyes are welling up as a cacophony of applause begins.

In amongst the crowd are Jensen's parents and siblings, along with Jared's family. All clapping so hard their hands are red raw.

Jensen's about to jump down from the stage and Jared's arms when he's tugged back and finds a camera shoved in his face.

Jared takes a selfie of them in front of the world's oddest proposal and then allows Jensen to fling himself at his family, all the while fighting his own tears of happiness.

Jensen's hugged and kissed by his sister and brother as his father claps him on the back and his mother presents him with a champagne flute made entirely out of Lego.

It's all Jared can do, stood slightly back from the happy group of people all whooping and hollering their congratulations, not to laugh out loud as Jensen examines the flute like it's the Sistine chapel, almost spilling its contents down his shirt.

Sherri Padalecki comes to stand by her son, watery smile adorning her kind and beautiful face, as she leans up on tiptoe and whispers in Jared's ear. "Well done, Jay, well done."

Gerald sidles up to Jared and laughs before squeezing his shoulder and nodding towards Jensen. "You do realise that the entire wedding cake is going to be made out of edible pieces of Lego, right?"

The laugh Jared lets loose is loud enough to draw Jensen's attention away from the priceless piece of Lego memorabilia he's trying not to crush in his huge paws.

"You think that's bad, Gerri, wait until he finds out where I wanna go on Honeymoon."

Jared groans and starts mentally doing the math of tickets to Lego Land Windsor in the United Kingdom before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Nothing's too geeky for my boy, pop."


End file.
